


Step Into the Sun

by cinderwing64



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s02e06 The Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64
Summary: He had been secluded for so long. He didn't care for anyone other than his Mandalorian comrades, but he was always out on the surface and didn't see them much. Din didn't see them as family necessarily, either. They fought together and they had survived the Mandalorian Purge together, so there was something that would make anyone close.But they weren't family. Not like Din's parents were to him, and not like he was to Grogu.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Fennec Shand, Din Djarin & Greef Karga, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Kudos: 22
Collections: Star Wars Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Step Into the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picklebridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picklebridge/gifts).



> This was my Valentine's day gift for @alderaani on Tumblr and @picklebridge on here. I hope you like it!  
> On Tumblr: https://cinderwing64.tumblr.com/post/643124207415410688/this-is-my-gift-for-alderaani-i-did-din-djarin

Din Djarin's name was not spoken often. He was always referred to as 'Mando', or ‘the Mandalorian’. Part of him was glad that no one really knew him or his name. It made it to where he could lie about things so easy. No one knew who he was, where he came from, or his story.

But everything changed when he met the kid.

Grogu, he now knew his name as, and Din loved saying it and seeing the large green ears perk up, and his founding smile.

As wonderful as Grogu was, he brought a large burden to Din that he was more than happy to carry. 

Din had to take care of the kid. He was responsible for the little guy and making sure he found a Jedi that would train him. Din also had to keep the kid safe from the Empire, especially Moff Gideon.

Din really didn't like Gideon. He had destroyed Mandalore when he was young, forcing them all to go into hiding. He was also the only person who knew his name. He had spoken it, and now Cara Dune and Greef Karga also knew his name. Thankfully, they never called him by it, so he was still able to keep his secrecy, but...a small part of him wanted someone to speak his name.

He had been secluded for so long. He didn't care for anyone other than his Mandalorian comrades, but he was always out on the surface and didn't see them much. Din didn't see them as family necessarily, either. They fought together and they had survived the Mandalorian Purge together, so there was something that would make anyone close.

But they weren't family. Not like Din's parents were to him, and not like he was to Grogu.

The little guy was his life now, and Din Djarin was going to protect him. He just wished that he could talk with Grogu better. According to the nice lady, Ahsoka Tano, Grogu could listen to him, so that made Din feel better, but he wished Grogu would just listen to him!

He was so proud when the kid listened to him when he used his powers, though. Din couldn’t remember the last time he had been so happy.

There would be days that Din was so tired, and the little guy would climb up Din’s lap and cuddle with Din, eventually falling asleep in Din’s lap.

There would also be days that the kid would act sad and Din would comfort the kid. He knew Grogu had been through a lot. There weren’t many beings left with the same power as Grogu and Grogu was a survivor. Din couldn’t have been more proud of him and he tried to show that as much as he could.

But Din had never been good with feelings. He tried his best to show the kid what he was feeling, but Din had never shown emotions before. Not since he was a child. He put the helmet on and no one could read his expression. He didn’t talk much and he did his job and left. His life was a secret. Din was tired of keeping his life a secret. He wanted the kid to know about him. He tried and he also knew Grogu could tell what he was feeling at times, so it definitely helped.

But now he wasn't sure what to do. The kid had been taken. He needed help to get him back (thankfully, he did have a few comrades) but he just wished Grogu was with him.

His new companions seemed to know what he was feeling, though. Boba said he had lost his father at a young age so he knew what it was like to lose loved ones and Fennec had been alone for so long she said she would have done almost anything to get her parents back, who were killed long before the Empire's reign.

Din understood what they meant. He would do anything to get Grogu back. He would tear apart the galaxy, planet by planet and moon by moon until he found Gideon and killed him, taking vengeance on the man for everything he had done. Gideon had destroyed Mandalore when Din was just a foundling and had now taken his own founding. Din's own caretakers had done everything they could to same Din and he would do the same to protect Grogu.

Family was everything to Mandalorians. Though Din Djarin was not born a Mandalorian, he was a Mandalorian in everything except blood. But he was done following the rules so closely. He wasn't going to keep his life in secret anymore. Grogu was part of his life now, and Din was happy to let him into it. He was done hiding and was ready to step into the sun, where his armor gleamed and shone brighter than any star.


End file.
